machinegodfandomcom-20200213-history
Foxhunt: Ringmaster
Chi-chi sauntered out to the middle of the pit with flair, fully glammed out in a sexy ringmaster outfit. “Hey everyone!” The petite girl said with a flourish of her gem-encrusted microphone, AR screens popping up for everyone to get a good view. “We all know why we’re here right!” She said with a devilish wink sending out a couple of cartoon stars. “Of course and BOY OH BOY do we have a TREAT for you!” She walked in a slow circle around the area. “You want BLOOD!” Chi-Chi’s voice took on a darker tone. “You want to hear the SNAP of BONES!” She continued egging the crowd on. “You want to know who we GOT!” She put a hand to her ear and gave a playful lean forward as if straining to hear the roar of the crowd. “I’m sorry I couldn’t hear you …” She said pouting, sniffed and childlike rub of her eyes. “… I ASKED IF YOU MOTHERFUCKERS WANNA KNOW WHO WE GOT!” Chi-Chi threw a fist up in the air to the screaming crowd. “FUCK YEA!” She shouted a big smile on her glittery face as she whipped the crowd into a screaming frenzy. “THAT’S more like it!” Chi-Chi continued, blowing digital hearts up to the crowd. “So … LET’S …GET … IT …ON!” She used her most sugary voice, each word punctuated with cutesy AR candies with anime eyes, anime puppies, kitties, stars and happy chibi weapons. “Fighting for the home turf comes some new blood! He is the thunder from down under … and by that I mean he likes explosives and hails from deep down in the mines of the Hive. He stands an Intimidating 6’3, rocks shades, and an immaculate pompadour He… is..… ORLOCK!” Chi-chi gave a dramatic wave of her hand as pictures and stats floated around the arena for all to see. “And our contender for today is a rare as they come, 6’1 and built like a fucking Greek GOD … I won’t lie I snuck a peek … ME-OW … “ Chi-Chi said with faux sheepishness fanning herself as little AR devil horns and tail popping up. “… an ALPHA no less straight from OSEC! ROMEO 457! Seriously, folks, I did NOT make that shit up … look at that face …” Her voice took on a dreamy tone. “Let’s hope it doesn’t get ruined.” Chi-chi wiggled her hips some, each sway bumping pictures and stats to carousel around the arena. “I know what you thinking though!” Chi-Chi continued with a playful giggle as she tapped her head. “That just seemed unfair! The best of OSEC verses a green Hiver! Right! Am I right!” She nodded to the boos of the crowd. “Let’s be honest though when has anything been fair down here in the Hive!” She shrugged getting a laugh and cheers in response. “But … we can’t let OSEC come down here and wipe the floor with one of our own! We can’t just let OSEC come down here to the HIVE our HOME and do whatever the FUCK they want! So what do you say! Wana even the odds!” Chi-Chi asked, jumping up and down clapping as the crowd chanted ‘Even the Odds’. “That’s more LIKE it! So lets even the ODDS … you know what let's have some crowd participation! That's right folks YOU ...” Chi-Chi pointed to the crowd in a slow circle. “ … can help or screw over the fighter of your choice! But HOW?!” The ringmaster said with an innocent and confused look on her face. “Easy! You got creds? You got clicks? You can pay to play! Buy a weapon for the fighter you like most the cooler the weapon the more expensive! Not all the weapons are useful though but they sure are interesting!” She said putting a finger to her lips like she was keeping a juicy secret. “They will dispense at out of our designated vending slots that only the fighter they were bought for can open! Of course, once they're out in the field there is nothing stopping the other fighter from stealing it and using it against the fighter you bought it for so be careful!” Chi-chi warned waving to finger a the crowd. “Now for those with some serious cred to burn we got something SUPER special!” The AR devil horn and tail popped up again. “All our fighters are equipped with monitoring collars but these are SPECIAL … if you have creds to burn … you can buy time and SHOCK the SHIT out of any fighter you want! That right you heard me …” Chi-Chi said hopping foot to foot excitedly. “ … You …” She pointed to the crowd. “ … can shock …” Pointed to a lighting emoji. “ … the SHIT ... “ Pointing to a poo emoji. “ … out of the fighter of your choice!” She finished with an innocent giggle. “Welcome to the fucking FLESH PIT!” Chi-Chi all but screamed into the mic both hands in the air to a roaring crowd. “Let get this fight started bitches!” ------------------------ “Well shit.” Romeo said hearing the manic pixie girl whip up the crowd and lay out the rules. This had suddenly turned real ugly all of a sudden. “This won’t end well for someone.” He said to no one in particular as the light at his door turn green and opened with a snap. He stepped out into the death pit in OSEC fatigues and a booing crowd. “Fan-fucking-tastic.”Romeo muttered.